Generations of Journeys
by SIDStheKID
Summary: While Ash continues filling up his Pokedex and travel the world to discover new Pokemon, his thirteen year old daughter, Shay, has just begun her own Pokemon journey. Dreaming to become a Pokemon master like her father, Shay will stop at nothing to achieve greatness and will befriend as many Pokemon as possible. Will she succeed or will her rival, Daven, get in the way?
1. The Journey Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**

"Shay, wake up! Your friends Daven and Seth are here! Did you forget today is the day you three get your first Pokemon?" Mom's words struck me like lightning and I sprung out of bed. Professor Oak had already made me wait three extra years to start my journey, I wasn't waiting any longer. I was thirteen now and more than ready to become a Pokemon trainer. For the passed three years I had been helping Prof. Oak out with raising the Pokemon in his lab. He told me I could have on and start my journey as soon as the youngest child in town got his Pokemon Trainer's license. That was little Seth who just turned ten a week ago. Daven was thirteen like me and was more bitter than me about waiting so long.  
My mom gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I ran out the front door the meet the boys. "It took you long enough, Shay. We've been waiting since sunrise!" snapped Daven.

Seth smiled and shyly suggested, "How about we head over to the lab now." He pointing to the path leading to Oak's office.

Daven smirked and took off running. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he shouted at us.

Seth and I ran after him. I slacked my stepping so Seth could pass me and feel a bit better about himself. Daven picked on him a lot just because he was younger than us.

When we arrived at the lab Daven slammed the doors open and boasted, "Ha! I'm the winner! And looks like you're the rotten egg, Shay! You know what they say, you snooze you lose!" He cackled at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Seth who was snickering. I scoffed and continued into the lab.

Prof. Oak was waiting for us and holding a tray with three Pokeballs on it. "So I see you all have made it. Might I say congratulation on starting your Pokemon journeys. I hope all of you succeed and make many friends along the way. For now, take one of these Pokemon to start with," he said pointing at the balls.

"Which one's which, old man?" Daven asked, pushing me behind him. "Because I want Charmander. Can you point out which one is Charmander?"

Oak laughed nervously and said, "Well you see I don't have a Charmander. Or a Bulbasaur or even a Squirtle. Instead, each of you will receive an Eevee to keep things fair. It was my grandson's idea."

"Booooooriiiing!" shouted Daven before snatching a ball. "Okay, Eevee, come out," he demanded while clicking the button. A red beam of light spewed out and an Eevee appeared. It looked around the room and was shaking timidly. It looked up at its new trainer and its ears folded back. "I'm your new master now, got it?" The Eevee nodded.

I took the other two balls and handed one to Seth. He released it and out came another Eevee, this one more energetic and happy. It jumped into Seth's arms and nuzzled his chin.

"No fair! Mine's a little scaredy cat!" complained Daven.

I threw out my ball and called, "Go! Eevee!" Out came a third Eevee and it shook its coat roughly. It ran up to its Pokeball and headbutted it, sending the ball flying all the way to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Shay, wanna trade? Your Eevee seems like its cooler than mine," Daven pointed out.

"No, no, no," interrupted Oak. "You all chose the perfect Eevee. Shay, I wanted you to have the most difficult to train Eevee because his vicious nature and stubbornness will be a challenge even for you. Daven, you've got a harsh attitude so I wanted you to have the most timid of the three. You'll need to be gentle and caring if you want her to listen to you. And for you, Seth, I gave the easiest to train and most playful and loving of the three."

Daven grunted and returned his Eevee to her Pokeball.

I walked to the other side of the room to retrieve mine, but before I could call back my Eevee, he jumped and bit my hand and I dropped the ball. "Oh no you don't!" I scolded before grabbing the ball and returning him.

Seth smiled at his and said, "Okay, Eevee, time to return to your Pokeball. We can play later." With ease his Eevee returned to the ball.

The three of us each left the lab. As I was headed back onto the path home to say goodbye to my mom, Daven stopped me. "Hey, I challenge you to a battle!" He threw his Pokeball into the air and out came his scared little Eevee.

I sighed and said, "Fine. Let's do this, Eevee." I tossed my ball and out came my Eevee, pumped and ready to fight. He bore his teeth at the other Eevee as a form of intimidation.

"What are you doing? Tackle attack, Eevee!" Daven shouted.

"Quick, Eevee, Sand-attack!" My Eevee nodded curtly and kicked the dirt in Daven's Eevee's eyes. The Tackle missed. "Now, Tackle!" My Eevee charged at her with all his might. It was a critical hit! Daven's Eevee was down.

"What? I can't believe this! Whatever. You'll see, next time I'll have more Pokemon and they'll be so strong they'll send you home crying to your mama." He returned his Eevee and sulked off.

I shortly returned home where my mother greeted me with a tight hug. She handed me a backpack and said, "This is everything you'll need. Be sure to contact me if you need anything else, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

She squeezed me tighter and I could hear here sobbing. "Don't leave forever. Promise me you'll come home one day."

"I promise. But first I have to become a great Pokemon Trainer, just like Dad." I pulled out of her grip and slipped on the backpack.

She smiled and said, "Right. Well, good luck, Shay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." I gave her one last hug and left the house. I pulled the Pokeball out of my pocket and let out Eevee. He shook his head glared at me. I smiled, picked him up, and put him on my shoulder. "Don't worry, boy, you don't have to go back so long as you stick to my side. Got it?"

He pouted but nodded his head.

"Good. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Eager Eevee!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eager Eevee!  
**

"So are you going to nickname your Eevee?" Seth asked me as we set foot on the path to Viridian City. We passed up a sign that read: "Now Leaving Pallet Town. Welcome to Route 1!" He held his Eevee up into the air and they shared a smile. "I'm calling mine, Champ, because one day we'll both be Champions of the Pokemon League."

I look over my shoulder at my own Eevee who was walking behind me. He refused to be carried or anything and wanted to trek on his own feet. "I was thinking of calling him Darwin," I pointed out. That earned me a growl and a nip at my heals. I turned to face him and asked, "Do you not want a unique nickname?"

Eevee shook his head and spat out his cry. He glared at me until some rustling in the bushes took his attention away. We both turned and out came a Pidgey.

"Wow, a Pidgey," commented Seth, so full of excitement.

I looked down at my Eevee, ready to make a command, but he had already charged at the poor Pidgey with a full on Tackle. I reached deep into my bag and pulled out a spare Pokeball. The Pidgey was kicking dirt at Eevee but he was too quick and tackled the bird again. "Eevee, that's good enough!" I called out. He stopped with a grunt and I tossed the Pokeball out to the Pidgey. Inside the ball did it go and it shook back and forth before eventually clicking. "Yes!" I picked up the ball, feeling victorious. "I'm going to name you Aviator." A huge grin on my face, I tucked the Pokeball into a slot on the inside of my coat, right next to Eevee's empty ball. "Hey, buddy, how are you holding up there?" I asked him.

He looked at me once before charging back into the field, scaring off more Pidgeys. A whole flock flew away and Eevee barked at them for escaping.

"Hey, look! It's Viridian City!" Seth pointed out excitedly at the town in the distance. Champ jumped out of his arms and lept for joy before trotting beside his trainer.

I looked out into the distance and saw the lights of buildings far, far away. Looking at the sky, I noticed the sun starting to set. "Do you want to push ourself through the night and not rest until we reach the town, or would you rather camp out tonight and get the at dawn?" I asked Seth.

He looked around timidly. "Are you certain it's safe to just camp out? What if an angry Pokemon attacks us or something?" He looked down at Champ and they shared a frown.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you have plans to provoke Pokemon in your sleep?" Seth swiftly shook his head. I shrugged and said, "Well then we shouldn't have anything to worry about. But then again it would save us time if we could get to the town sooner rather than later. Besides, I bet Daven's already made it."

Eevee growled at the sound of Daven's name. I smirked and looked down at him. "Would you like to race, Eevee?" His eyes sparkles and he nodded his head before taking off running. I laughed and followed. "Come on, Seth, Champ! The sooner the better!"

Seth sighed and trailed behind me with his Eevee.

Just as I was catching up to mine, a trap set off under his feet and a net snatched him up, hanging him from a tree branch. "Eevee!" I called out to him and he struggled and growled. He let out a loud whine and started gnawin on the net, but the ropes were too thick for him to bite through. "Seth, do you have anything sharp I could use to cut this net?" I turned to him.

Seth shook his head and Champ curled up to his feet.

My Eevee continued to thrash around. "Don't worry, boy, I'll get you out of there somehow," I reassured him with a soft smile. In return he snarled at me, as if this was all my fault.

"Good luck trying to break that net, but it's made out of some pretty thick ropes."

I looked around frantically until the speaker of the voice stepped out from behind the tree dangling my poor Eevee. He had five o'clock shadow and a long, gray ponytail. His eyes were covered by a pair of rounded shades and his clothes were covered by a large, black trench coat.

"Were you the one who set up this trap?" I snapped at him.

"Don't be so rude. Allow me to introduce myself first, child, before accusing me of such things. My name is Shepard and I'm a Pokemon Trainer, like yourself. Out from behind him a Pokemon appeard. It had four legs, a dark blue face, and was covered in white fur. Its tail resembled a sythe while there was also a sickle-shaped growth sticking out of the side of its head. It was staring us down with fierce red eyes.

"Wha-what kind of Pokemon is that?" Seth asked timidly.

Shepard placed a hand over the dark blue oval on the Pokemon's forehead. "This is my long-time traveling companion, Adrian. He's an Absol. You see, I'm originally from the Hoenn region, much like this fella. Nowadays many Hoenn Pokemon roam the Kanto region, Johto Pokemon too. They're just some times harder to come across. Heck, I've once even came across a Pokemon all the way from Sinnoh. In my oppinion, moving Pokemon from one regional habitat to another just takes all the fun out of traveling the world and to each and every region in order to meet all Pokemon. Makes the journey easier and less interesting."

"Are you just going to monolouge or are you going to answer my question?" I growled at him. Eevee barked to back me up.

Shepard placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Right, right, I was caught up in my own speaking again. No, I wasn't the one who set the trap but if i'm correct in assuming, it was probably the work of a pathetic Team Rocket grunt. You see I ran into one earlier. He tried fighting me off with a Ghastly. The simpleton was so dense to think he could take on a dark-type with a ghost-type." He started chuckling to himself. "But I will help you out of the sticky situation. Adrian, use psycho cut!" he called out to his Pokemon.

The Absol nodded and his sickle-shaped horn began to glow purple. With the shake of his head, a violet sickle shot out of the horn and cut down the net.

I quickly caught my Eevee and helped him out of the net. "Are you okay, boy?" I asked carefully.

Eevee grunted and turned to the Absol. He growled and charged at him with a tackle. Adrian quickle dodged before raising a paw and slashing at Eevee.

Before his attack could land, I rushed over and quickly wrapped my arms around my Eevee to protect him. The slash ripped open my bare arms, leaving claw marks. The cuts weren't too deep, but plenty of blood did spill.

"You're Eevee is too eager. He should know not to take on a foe he stands no chance against. I apologize for the injury my Absol has inflicted upon you, but that's what you get for interfering with battling Pokemon," stated Shepard in an annoyed voice. He nodded his head at us before walking away. Adrian growled at Eevee before following his Trainer.

Seth rushed to my side and asked, "Oh my, Shay, are you okay?" Both he and Champ looked really concerned.

I put my Eevee down and nodded. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine. At least you're okay," I said to Eevee. "But don't go throwing yourself at opponents like that. If we're going to be a team, you're going to have to learn how not to attack unless I give out an order. It could save both our skins." I smiled at him and held a hand out to pet him. Eevee rubbed his forehead into my hand and licked at my wounds.

"Gross," commented Seth.

I rolled my eyes at him and picked up my Eevee. He climbed up onto my left shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine as an apology. I patted his head and said, "Well, let's hurry to Viridian city. It's already getting dark and I could probably use a hospital." I scratched the back of my head and began walking while Seth laughed nervously before catching up to me.


End file.
